My Life My Choices
by Da RaNdOm PeRsOn
Summary: "Wait how did you two meet again?" He asked leaning against the table. "I, uh, hit her with my car," Sam replied scratching the back of his head as I turned beet red. Sam/OC. Rate T for language. OOC because no one can write the characters exactly. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**  
**This is another Sam/OC story that I have decided to write. Hopefully this one will be better and updated often. I've lost inspiration on the other story, sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully I won't lose inspiration on this one.**  
**Sincerely,**  
**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn**

**Summary: Katherine Andros A.K.A Kat has been moved across the world with her brother, sister and mother. She was moving all the way from Australia to the small isolated town of La Push, Washington. She hated it; she was leaving her friends, relatives and her life. She thought it was going to be the worst years of her life, but when she meets the hot Quileute boys (Or so famously known as the protectors) she thinks it might not be so bad at all.**

**OOC (Because no one can re-write the twilight characters like Stephanie Meyer can), Sam/OC and rated T for language. Like my other story Emily is with Paul but Jacobs sister doesn't get imprinted on in this story. Oh and just to let you know the girl on the cover is actually Katherine.**  
_

The woods flashed past me as we travelled down La Push road heading towards La Push, unfortunately not away. My older brother, Macen, was in the passenger seat reminding my mother, Carly, every now and again that in America they drive on the right hand side of the road so she wouldn't accidently drive to the left side of the road like in Australia. My little sister, Casie, was fast asleep to my right.

I sighed and leant my head against the window staring the trees flying by, thinking about my friends back in Australia. We arrived in Forks, Washington after getting on a small plane from Seattle before starting the 46 minute drive. We are now 34 minutes in the drive, how do I know? I've been counting.

My brother looked back at me; his blue eyes studied my face his shaggy blonde hair falling in his eyes, he was really handsome and a lot of girls went after him. His lips pressed together in annoyance, he was trying to figure out if to say something or to leave it. Macen was 21years of age but was too lazy to move out, or at least that was my opinion. His 6'2ft frame barely fit in the car my mum had rented for the week until our car came.

"You know, you can at least pretend to be happy for mum," He finally said, mum glanced at him sending him a warning look.

"What is the point in pretending when you know I am not happy anyway?" I replied my blue eyes daring him to reply.

I brushed my short blonde hair out of my eyes and turned back to the window ignoring Macen. My little sister stirred in her sleep before waking up and stretching. Macen and I both looked at her; her blue eyes glanced at both of ours. Our family all had blue eyes; it is what made us an Andros, mum even had blue eyes and she wasn't born an Andros.

Casie was 15 years of age but was still considered the baby of the family and probably always will. Unlike Macen and I, she inherited our mother's light brown hair. She was an extremely pretty teenager but she was too shy to flaunt her beauty, unlike Macen who used his looks as an advantage. Casie stood at 5'4ft, she happened to also inherit mums height who was 5'5ft, unlike I whom stood at 5'11ft.

"What?" She asked us, we didn't realise we were still staring at her.

I quickly turned back to the window muttering a 'nothing' while Macen just turned around. We were now 42 minutes into the drive, my eyelids felt like they attached to bricks and kept closing all the time. I finally dosed off but extremely quickly I was woken by Casie.

"We are here Kat," She replied.

"Ugh, I don't want to get out of the car or move for that matter," I replied putting all my weight onto the door.

I didn't see Macen walk around; he opened the door quickly jumping back. My stomach sunk as I fell out the door and I had that mini heart attack you get from tripping or something like that. My eyes widened as the ground got closer; suddenly I was jolted to a stop as my seatbelt caught me.

"Asshole!" I practically screamed at him, he was bent over clutching his stomach, Casie was leant back over the seat laughing and mum was even giggling.

My cheeks heated up and I pulled myself back into the car before undoing my seatbelt and hoping out. I looked at our new house; it was actually quite big compared to other house around La Push. It had freshly painted white walls and a light brown roof. It was one story expect for one room that sat in the middle of the roof. I knew instantly that was mum's room. There was also a veranda out the front and just in front is it were rows of flowers next to the steps.

I walked to the back of the car grabbing a couple of my bags before walking up to the house where mum was unlocking the door. We finally got in; there was boxes and furniture everywhere. The movers had gotten here a few days before and obviously dumped and went. I heard mum groan before walking in and dropping her stuff on the floor.

We were in the lounge room at the moment; it had a little fire place on one wall, a huge window to the left of it looking out to the front yard. Out beige couch was sitting next to our flat screen TV, our cabinet's sat a little to the left of it and a heap of boxes labelled '**Lounge**' sat our it all.

Next to was an archway leading into the living room and kitchen, our table and chairs were there with more boxes labelled '**Kitchen**' and '**Living.**' Left to the Arch way was a fairly wide hall way, I walked down there and opened the first door while Casie walked up behind me and to the door across from me. I opened my door and it was a storage cupboard, I closed it and turned around to find Casie found the bathroom which also had a heap of boxes in it. We both walked to our next door down. I opened my door way to find a spiral stair case leading upwards.

"Mum! I found the stairs," I called out and she rushed over and trotted up them. "You're welcome."

"Macen, I found your room," Casie said as I turned around. Macen rushed in and slammed the door behind him.

Casie looked at me astonished; I just shook my head smiling. There were no more doors on her side just one at the very end and one more on my side. I opened this door praying that it was my room, it wasn't. I frowned as I stared at the boxes labelled '**Casie,**' speak of the devil she came up behind me before walking in.

"Goodnight Kat," She said shutting the door.

"Night," I called after her before walking in my room which was at the end of the hall.

I pushed the door opening and glanced into the room. It was fairly large, my boxes were bunched in a corner and furniture randomly placed everywhere. I had a huge window on one wall where I knew I was going to put my bed. On the right hand wall was a brown door, I shut the door behind me and walk over to the brown down. Pushing it open I found my own private bathroom, smiling I dropped the two bags I was holding.

I heard the door behind me open.

"Bag Deliver-"I heard Macen cut off. "How come you get a private bathroom?"

"Because I am special," Replied grabbing bags from him and put them on the floor.

"Yeah special in the head," He replied and I pushed him out the door. "This is so unfair."

"Deal with it!" I shouted after him and shut my door.

I turned around and found two sliding doors were on my wall. I made my way over to them, not before tripping over one of my bags. I finally reached them and pulled them open, it was a walk in closet. Not very deep but it was a nice size, I smiled leaving it open and turned around. I frowned staring at the mess.

"Well I better get to it," I mumbled to myself.

I looked at my watch, 10:49pm. Sighing I put all my boxes into the middle of the room. I went to my bed and started pushing it. It was a really heaving bed; I finally got my queen sized bed under the window and I put the bed side tables on each side. I walked to my drawers and pushed them into a corner between the bathroom door and the closet. I put my full length mirror in the corner between the bathroom door and the entrance door. Once that was done I began on the boxes in the middle of the floor.

The time dragged on extremely slowly as I un-packed my boxes. Once I was finally done sunlight was streaming through the curtains. I looked at my watch again it read 7:12am, wow that was longer than I thought. I finally walked over to my bed and collapsed on it not wanting to stand ever again.

Macen decided then to walk into my room.

"Rise and Shi-"He looked around. "Wow you already unpacked? No one else has we waited till today. You must really like it here."

As he babbled on I grabbed one of my pillows and clamped it over my head. Soon it was grabbed out of my hands and Macen's face was in my line of view.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked.

I nodded my head and rolled onto my stomach groaning. I buried my face into the other pillow I had and tried to sleep despite Macen being in the room.

"Come on Kat, mums got some errands for you. And Casie and I are going to check out the town," He replied rolling me back over.

"Fine!" I snapped and got up and grabbing some clothes and walking to my bathroom slamming the door.

The water woke me up as it dripped down my back and face. I washed my hair and body, sighing in content. I got out hoping into so dark blue jeans, some black flats and black tank top with a black leather jacket. I brushed my hair, which didn't need much brushing since it was so short. I shook my head quickly which gets my hair how I like it, I looked in the mirror satisfied before walking out and into the kitchen where mum was busy unpacking the boxes.

"Oh honey, I was wondering if you could go to the store for me and do some food shopping," She replied picking up a cheese grater.

"How am I supposed to get there? Macen and Casie have taken the car," I replied sitting at the counter where there were now chairs.

"Walk."

"What!? That is so unfair!" I shouted.

"Katherine, you have a private bathroom you shouldn't be complaining," She replied putting away the utensils. "Oh and take a rain jacket, just in case."

I stood up grumbling before walking outside not even bothering with the rain jacket. I have always liked the rain so I didn't mind getting wet. I walked towards where I thought the shops were since no one gave me the directions.

I had been walking for about 5 minutes before realising that I was walking on the wrong side of the road. I quickly jogged across the road after checking for cars. I heard screeching sounds to my right, I stop in the middle of the road and looked. A car was head straight for me, its breaks were on but I knew it wasn't going to stop in time. I do not know why I didn't run away it was as if my feet were glued to the ground.

I braced for the impact. As the car hit me it felt as if the wind was been knocking out of me, I was thrown back. I rolled along the road feeling my jacket and jeans ripping as the road scrapped my arms. My left arm hand the worst pain running through it but I couldn't process it or anything for that manner. I stared at the sky my arms and legs spread out across the road except for my left arm which lay underneath me.

Everything around me was a blur the sky seemed to do somersaults. There was a buzzing in my ears so I couldn't hear anything around me. I saw a blurred face appear across my sight, I could faintly make out the shape of his face. He had tanned skin and short spikey black hair. His face was blurred but I could see some brown where his eyes were.

I blinked my eyes slowly watching what was meant to be his mouth move. The buzzing in my ears was too loud to hear what he was saying but lucky I know a bit of lip reading. I could only just make out the words '_hold on' _and _'Ambulance on its way.' _My vision got fuzzier the outline of my sight going black. My hearing cleared up for some strange reason but my sight was getting blacker.

"Just stay with me," I heard a deep voice tell me and I could hear sirens in the background.

The finally blackness flooded my vision completely as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Leah dated Paul instead of Sam so it is the same deal but with them.**

I opened my eyes a crack, well one eye I couldn't open my left eye and peeked around the room. I was in the hospital, the white emanating from the walls were blinding and made me want to shut my eyes again. I did but opened them again and let my eyes adjust. My mother was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. I looked right and Macen was sitting there asleep softly snoring as his head was leant back against the chair. To my left Casie was sitting there engrossed in a book.

"Katherine!" I heard my mother exclaim.

She rushed to my side as Macen woke up and Casie shut her book. She put a hand to my forehead after brushing my hair away from my eyes. I had I tube that connected from a machine to my nose to help me breath. I had a needle in my arm which was covered by a patch of cotton.

"How are you feeling?" Mum asked as Macen went to get a doctor. "You scared the hell out of us."

"Sorry," My voice croaked as I spoke. My throat was dry and I coughed. "Can I get some water?"

Mum went to open her mouth when a doctor walked in. "Not until I checked you over."

He came in with Macen tagging along behind him. The doctor had short dark brown hair with brown eyes. He was quite tall, I would say he is around 6'2ft.

"How are you feeling Katherine?" The doctor asked smiling.

"Sore," My raspy voice was getting on my nerves.

"That is normal. Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

"I remember crossing the road because I was walking on the wrong side and then it's a blur after that."

"You were in an accident. You were hit by a car, thankfully the car was stopping when he hit you or your injuries would be worse," The doctor took a breath. "You have a shattered wrist, cuts and bruises all over you. A severe cut from the top of your eye brow across the side of your eye and stopping just below. Any deeper and you would be blind in one eye. It will scar but I will give you some cream which will make it less visible."

"Oh," was all I replied with trying to process all this new information.

"You vitals are good but you shouldn't go back to sleep, you have a minor case of concussion. We couldn't wake you before, we weren't sure if you were going to wake up again. I'll get a nurse to get you that water," He said before walking out.

I looked at mum; she had tears filled in her eyes. Casie rested a hand on my arm while Macen just watched.

Soon a nurse walked in with water. She handed it to me with a smile.

"Let's get that needle out shall we?" She said taking the cotton off. I looked away, I have always hated needles.

After she took the needle out, she took my mother to the side and spoke in a hushed voice to her. I watched them carefully taking sips of my water. They glanced at me every now and again. Mum nodded and the nurse walked out.

"Honey, the man who hit you would like to apologise to you. Macen, Casie and I are going to give you alone time with him," Mum said as a knock at the door sounded.

We all looked at it, I got really nervous as mum went and opened the door. A tall man with short black hair walked in. He had brown eyes and tanned skin. He was extremely tall, like unnaturally tall and man was he hot! I felt like hiding, I couldn't let him see me like this I must look gruesome.

He nodded to my mother before she walked out followed by Macen and Casie. I watched as they shut the door trying not to look at the man in front of me.

"Hi," I heard his deep voice say but I was avoiding eye contact.

"Hello," I whispered I wasn't sure if he heard or not.

"I would like to apologise for hitting you with my car, I didn't see you at all you came out of nowhere," He spoke and I watched his lips.

"No you shouldn't apologise it was my fault, I was crossing the road and I didn't get any sleep last night so I guess I didn't look properly," I replied finally looking him in the eye as he walked forward.

He froze where he stood and just stared at me, his eyes lit up. I lost my breath and gasped slightly, it felt like there was nothing on this universe just me and him. It looked like help felt the same it looked like he was seeing for the first time, like he was blind before.

I quickly snapped out of it and looked away; I felt a little weird now that I looked away. I could feel his stare on me, observing from where he stood.

"Well, um, would you like a seat?" I questioned and he snapped back to reality.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure," He replied before hesitantly sitting down, he stumbled nearly missing the seat because he was watching me.

I giggled a little and his eyes lit up more. I then winced a little my eye hurting, I looked down at my arm realising I had a cast on it. I stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, anything to keep from looking at him again.

"I'm Sam by the way," I snapped my head around as I heard his voice.

"Oh, I'm Katherine but everyone calls me Kat," I voiced.

"Katherine," He breathed as if trying to mesmerize it.

I watched him almost shivering as he said my name. How could a man I just met do this to me? We sat in silence for a little while just sitting in comfortable silence. Mum then poked her head into the room.

"Safe to come in?" She asked and I smiled.

"Safe to come in," I confirmed as I heard Sam sigh before standing, I watched him.

"Well I better get going anyway," He sighed again. "Again sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it was nice to meet you Sam," I replied as he smiled.

"You too Katherine," He said walking out the door as mum walked in.

"Hun the doctor said you could go home as long as you promise to take them tablets every one and night. Well the tablets he is going to give you, oh and you aren't allowed to sleep for another 4 hours to be sure the concussion is gone," She said and I smiled.

"No worries, I can do that," I replied.

Soon I was signed out of the hospital and we were home again. My cast was itchy and the cut on my eye was as well. I had to keep the cotton patched on for two weeks changing the patch every second day.

I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the counter. I scratched at the cast trying to get to an itch that was underneath. Casie came and sat next to me, she looked at me before biting her lip.

Knowing she wanted to say something I sighed before say. "Spit it out."

"Oh, um, I was wondering if you could take me to the beach. I mean I would ask Macen but he is lazy and mum is un-packing. I know you just got back from the hospital and all but I figured if you clean yourself a bit and took some painkillers you would be fine. Also I'll totally make it up to, I'll cook breakfast and everything," She rambled on and I laughed.

"Relax, if you let me I'll go clean myself up and in about half an hour we can head out," I replied as she squealed and ran off to her room.

I quickly walked to my private bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a few scraps over my face and some blood has seeped through the cotton patch over my eye. My clothes were dirty and ripped with blood on them.

I quickly washed my face before grabbing a new cotton patch to put over my eye. I peeled off the last one and stared at the doctor's dubious work. My eye couldn't open at the moment, the stitches prevented me to do so and I was tempted to wash the cut but it would ruin the stitches. I quickly put a new patch on my eye not wanting to look any longer at the scar that has cursed my face.

I walked out and got changed into some loose jeans, tank top and leather jacket. I then put on some Australian flip-flops from back home. I grabbed the keys to the car and my phone before walking out the front door and called out to mum that we were going out.

Casie was already in the car waiting for me. I quickly hoped in and started the car before heading to where I thought was the beach.

"Took long enough," I heard Casie mutter.

"Be quiet or I am turning this car around," I replied smirking at her as she pouted.

"Sorry, oh by the way we are meeting a couple of people there," She smiled.

"Cas we have barely been here a day and you have already made friends? Unbelievable," I shook my head.

"Well I met him at the hospital and he asked if I wanted to hang out later, I said yes and he said to bring you and he will bring his sister," She replied starting to ramble again and I smirked again realising something.

"You're rambling, you're nervous," I spoke.

"I am not, well maybe just a little. He's really hot!" She defended herself.

"Calm down," I replied pulling into the beach parking area.

"I am calm," She snapped before breathing. "Okay there they are, let's go."

She pointed to two people standing over by the other car. There was a boy there about Casie's age; he had black hair and dark eye I presume to be dark brown. He was tall but the woman next to him was taller. She also had black hair but it was long and she also had dark eyes. They were basically replicates just boy and girl.

I quietly got out of the car as Casie was already over there talking to the boy. I walked over slowly, the girl observed me probably taking in the scraps, eye patch and cast. The boy also looked them over.

"Kat this is Seth and Leah," Casie spoke up. "Seth, Leah this is my sister Katherine or Kat."

"Nice to meet you," I said as Leah nodded and Seth beamed at me.

"It's good to see you up and about. You looked so helpless on that hospital bed," He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Right he came to see me to give me his number after I talked to him," Casie explained and I nodded. "Anyway let's go to the beach."

Casie and Seth started walking ahead to the beach with Leah following. I sighed before following falling into step with Leah.

"I see you got roped into the big sister trap," I smiled and she glance me a glance.

"Just because our siblings are friends don't mean you need to speak to me," She said bitterly.

"Calm down was just trying to make conversation. I don't want to be here myself I was in a car accident this morning, all I want is to go home and sleep," I snapped.

"Does it look like I give a crap?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No it doesn't but just because someone is trying to talk to you doesn't mean you should be a bitch," I growled.

"Excuse me?" She glared.

"You're excused," I replied walking ahead and she stared after me her eyebrows now raised.

Casie and Seth were down by the waves now playing in the water despite it being cold. I stood and watched as they played like they were 10 even though Casie is 15 and Seth looks around that age. Leah stood a little way off glancing at me every now and again, she finally decided to walk over. I didn't look at her but kept watching our siblings.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I have trust issues and I'm very protective of my family. That tends to make me a bitch," She said to me as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bet you don't have many friends," I replied and she glowered before smiling.

"Look I'm trying to apologise here, it's a thing I don't really do," She sighed.

"Then why apologise?" I questioned focusing my attention on her.

"Because, I don't know. I like you, no one usually talks to me like that, I like that you can stand up for yourself," She replied.

"Well lucky for you I know how to deal with bitches, half my friends are bitches back home," I smiled at her as she let a little laugh out.

"That's good to hear," She replied before looking behind me and frowning.

"What?" I asked before turning around.

Head towards us were four extremely tall men walking down the beach. Not to mention shirtless and they had smoking body's, six-pack and all. I didn't recognise any until I looked at the one in front; it was Sam the one who hit me.

"Here comes heart breaker," I heard Leah say behind me.

"And hits girls with their car person," I replied hearing a little laugh from her. "Which one are you talking about?"

"Paul Lahote, on the left of Sam Uley," I heard her speak behind me.

I didn't reply because Sam spotted me and smiled. I felt fainted and nearly swooned at his smile. It was heavenly, again how can a guy I just met do this to me. I bit my lip as he headed towards me the men behind following him confused.


End file.
